Found
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Takes place between the scenes where Masaoka is looking for Akane in episode 11 and where Akane cries to Kougami over Yuki's death. It reveals how the characters react to a terrific death.


"That's Akane," the Masaoka said quietly as he heard her scream. He advanced faster through the dark corridors. They were stained with old blood. It looked like rust but it was human iron. He stepped carefully as Kougami was injured, he heard Akane scream and there was a hostage involved. He prayed the worst hadn't happen. He knew the hostage was a close friend of the young detective.

He saw light at the end of the corridor. He quickened his pace to the light. Some thing terrible could of happened and he need to act as back up. His footsteps rattled against the metal floor. It echoed throughout the large area. In front of him, he saw the young detective, collapsed onto her legs. She was staring blankly up to the next landing. The older detective rushed to her aid to make sure she was alright. Her face was pale white, eyes diluted, mouth open in shock. He looked around the area to see what had sent her to shock.

Then he saw the young women handcuffed to the upper railing, blood dripping from her neck. Only clad in a revealing night dress and a large coat hanging off her shoulders, her head hung loosely. Body draping across the floor. He wanted to touch Akane to reassure her but she was still in shock. He called Ginoza on the intercom for some back up.

"This is Hound 1, can you hear?" he started to speak once they were connected.

"This is Shepard 1," Ginoza replied over the intercom. "What seem to be the problem."

"I have located Shepard 2. She has went into a state of shock. There is also victim attached to the railing. No sign of the killer," Ginoza and the others were worried for the female detective. They knew that Akane was friends with the hostage. They weren't to pleased that the hostage was now a victim. They had failed to protect her. "Requesting some back up."

"Kagari, you stay here and look after Kougami. Escort him to the paramedics. Kunizuka and I will go and help Hound 1 and Inspector Tsunemori," the young male nodded at his bosses orders and sat beside Kougami as a drone looked after him. They had called an ambulance to take Kougami back to the hospital at headquarters.

-X-

Ginoza and Kunizuka followed the location of Masaoka's signal. They treaded carefully as they had previously seen some traps and had no idea where they could be. They didn't want another injured person on their hands. He knew he would probably have to let Akane take a few days off. Kougami was injured and would need several days to recover. They were already two men down. He didn't need a third.

Ginoza saw the end of the corridor with the light peeking trying to illuminate the dark area in which they were involved in. Kunizuka had his back and made sure that the killer wouldn't hurt Ginoza. They could hear footsteps ahead of them. Drones were on their tail to collect the deceased girl.

When they entered the light. They saw Masaoka in front of Akane trying to block her view. They were disgusted when they saw the female attached to the railing.

"Kunizuka, Masaoka, retrieve the victim and place her on the stretcher. I will attend to Inspector Tsunemori," both enforcers quickly ran off fetch Yuki. They had to distract Akane so they could remove her body. Ginoza treaded lightly so he wouldn't startle the women. He walked in front of her and bent down to her eye level. She was quiet as she continued to stare at Yuki. She hadn't cried yet. She was scared that if she did, it would all become to real. He leaned over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She was beginning to shive under his touch. A drone stood beside him. He opened it up and took a blanket out of it. It was part of an emergency pack. He threw it around her shoulders and helped her to her feet.

"Let's go," she staggered but he placed a supportive arm around her shoulders to keep her steady. He didn't mean to yell at her earlier. He didn't at all expect that a simple investigation would end up with a dead hostage, a wounded enforcer and a frightened inspector. His first conclusions were that Kougami tried to escape but that was further from the truth. She was slightly weak in the knees. His grip had tightened as she was close to falling. He guided her out of the room.

Her feet shuffled against the ground. It was like all energy had left her body. Makishima had drained the life from her when she watched her friend die. The blanket was still wrapped her shoulders as they walked back down the darkened corridors. Luckily, he deemed the area to be safe and that the killer had already disappeared.

-X-

Kagari had already taken Kougami to the paramedics for immediate attention when they reached the area. Ginoza didn't say anything to the young detective. He just wanted to get her away from the area. Her psycho pass would already be higher than usual. He hoped that it wasn't that high. She needed a few days to recover her psycho pass and clear her mind.

He walked out to the main street where they parked the cars. The area had been sealed off by the drones. There was a few ambulances. One for Kougami, another for Yuki and one to check Akane although, she looked fine. They needed to check if she was in shock. The paramedics -for Akane- rushed over to her and placed a warm hand on her knee. They placed a light in her eye and asked a few question to see if she could respond properly. She would only quiver when she spoke. They gave her drink of water to hydrate her. Ginoza stood near her when Masaoka and Kuzizuka wheeled Yuki to one of the ambulances and placed her in the back. She pulled the blanket over her some more. It slowly began to snow. She watched as it lay on the on the floor. She watched as Ginoza went to check on Kougami and Masaoka kept her company.

The snow was all around falling on her shoulder. It was so pretty and graceful just like Yuki.

-X-

 **AN: just realised that Yuki in japanese is for snow. In in the episode where Yuki dies, it is starting to snow. Anyone have an idea what that could mean?**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
